


Eclipse

by BecauseSin



Series: Stingue Fall Equinox 2020 [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: If he was the King he wouldn’t need to be alone anymore. He wouldn’t have to lose anything.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Series: Stingue Fall Equinox 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933501
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fyeahstingue Collection





	Eclipse

Rogue fixed his long sleeves as he waited for the gate to open. Weeks, months and years of preparations culminated at this exact moment. Or, well, maybe not ‘that’ moment but back on the past. The past that would soon be his present and future. Details, irrelevant details.

The important thing was his plan, his careful plan drew up years ago and finally coming to life. It was a bet. His best and only bet to leave back this empty world, covered in pain and blood, meaningless. A chance to make things right, mend what was broken, get back what was his by right.

If he was the King he wouldn’t need to be alone anymore. He wouldn’t have to lose anything.

His memories of the events were a bit blurry, so many things happening at once. Things that seemed big, important at that time but he couldn’t remember very well right now. Maybe he didn’t want to remember those. Those were tinted with colours lost ago, some of them eradicated by his own hands. So many people, noises, smells had swirled around him at that time that thinking about it made his head hurt, now used to the silence of the absence.

One he brought over himself, first by accident, then by neglect and then by sorrow. It wasn’t his proudest moment, that last one, but he didn’t exactly regret it. What was done was done and it would be fixed with everything else anyway so it didn’t matter.

They would be back, everyone of them. And _him_.

The magic sizzled inside his body as he thought of _him._ It always did. He didn’t like it very much, so that specific consequence of he changing the past was usually skipped and ignored but now he was so close to finally doing it that he couldn’t avoid it anymore.

The magic was bright and warm, as he had been too. It was nothing else than a tool, but it was a double-edged one, that could easily chip at his resolve, distract him from his goal. Made him think of smiles or strong hands, easy banter and safety. Long lost laughter rang in his ears, almost making him turn around to chase a ghost that didn’t exist anymore. One that, if anything, only lived in his veins, fused into his blood.

The magic was powerful and useful but it used to knock on his deeper walls, trying to release feelings buried deep enough that were as good as dead. It was tangled with his own and by all means it was also his own, but he had never been able to call it like his magic. It was enough he had stolen it, teared it away from its rightful owner and corrupted it to this tamed version that still liked to shine from time to time.

 _“A gift”_ something whispered, low enough that he could ignore it, another figment of his own imagination. Years of loneliness and war were a fertile ground for hallucinations. _“Only a gift.”_

A shudder crossed his body, from head to toe, and another source of magic awoke. Stronger, older, darker and welcomed, not like the other one. The one that shouldn’t be his and yet it was.

 _His_ magic was inside him but it shouldn’t, it was wrong, a mistake. And he was going to fix it, whatever the price. His only eye reflected the light coming from the opening door and he smiled as he crossed it, not looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Future Rogue is such a cool character. Also, you can take this headcanon from my cold dead hands.


End file.
